Previous techniques for implementing such through-contacts in semiconductor components so that external contacts which are electrically connected to one another are present both on the upper side of the semiconductor component and on the underside of the semiconductor component are technically complex and not very reliable if these through-contacts are to be led through a plastic mass. For this reason, other known solutions, provide complex and flexible wiring foils which are arranged between the components and form electrical contact between the upper side of a semiconductor component and external contacts on the underside of the semiconductor component via bent regions. This known technology is problematic if the semiconductor components have extremely thin plastic masses, in order to save space and material, and bending the wiring foils thus leads to malfunctions due to microtears.
No usable solutions at all are known for the situation in which the semiconductor components are accommodated in what is referred to as a wafer level package. This technology is based on a panel-shaped composite body which is made of plastic mass and semiconductor chips and has a coplanar face for the application of a rewiring layer, which coplanar face comprises at least one active upper side of a semiconductor chip and surfaces of the surrounding plastic mass. The panel-shaped composite body can have the dimensions of a disk-shaped semiconductor wafer or the dimensions of a printed circuit board such as that for a use in which the semiconductor components are arranged in rows and columns. The problems which are associated with the formation of through-contacts in such a wafer or such a use, such as reliability of the through-contact, reduction of costs and technical feasibility, have not been solved up to now.